1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to self loading firearms, specifically to gas blocks for self loading firearms which facilitate user adjustment of the gas flow from the barrel into the operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to regulate the gas flow between the barrel and operating system of a firearm has been a concern since the introduction of autoloading firearms. Gas is generated during the combustion of gun powder present in the cartridges used in modern firearms. This gas expands violently to push the bullet out of the firearm's barrel. These expanding gases are utilized as a means to operate the action of the host firearm. In modern firearms the preferred method of facilitating the function of an autoloading weapon is as follows. A hole is placed thru the barrel, generally on the top. Location of this hole or gas port varies between operating systems. Generally a gas port size is chosen to allow a broad range of ammunition to be utilized while guaranteeing the reliable function of the host firearm.
Unfortunately due to varying lengths of barrels, ammunition variance, and other factors it is very difficult to choose a gas port size which universally works under all conditions. A popular way of dealing with these problems is to incorporate an adjustable gas block into the operating system.
An adjustable gas block allows for the flow of gas between the gas port in the barrel and the operating system of the firearm to be increased or decreased based on mitigating factors present at the time of use. These systems typically work by utilizing an oversized gas port with means to adjust the flow of gas into the operating system and by venting the unneeded gases from the barrel into the atmosphere thus generating flash and sound. Further, adjustment of the gas system typically requires a special tool and offers no way for the user to index the system and make adjustments due to mitigating circumstances quickly. Designs such as these are well known in the prior art and can be found on the Belgium FAL, Soviet SVD and the Yugoslavian M76 rifle.
Recent firearm designs such as the FN SCAR rifles have incorporated adjustable gas blocks to be used in conjunction with noise suppressors. Noise suppressors provide a means to redirect, cool and slow the expanding gases generated from the discharge of a firearm so that the resulting flash and sound generated by the firearm is minimized or eliminated. As a result, back pressure is generated forcing more gas into the firearm's operating system. This extra gas, or back pressure increases the firing rate of a weapon during its full auto function, fouls the weapon leading to premature malfunction and to a variety of feeding and extraction problems.
Modern rifle designs such as the FN SCAR rifles incorporate adjustable gas blocks which have selectable pre-set positions. Typically two or three positions of adjustment are afforded the user. A reduced gas flow setting on an adjustable gas block is generally present due to military and government agency requirements. Reducing the standard gas flow is desirable when a silencer is to be used. Silencers increase back pressure and the cyclic rate of the host firearm. By reducing the amount of gas directed to the operating system under normal circumstances, the silencer, with the increased pressure it generates, should not affect the weapon's operation adversely. While designs with an adjustable gas block mitigate the potential problems associated with the increase of back pressure and fouling a noise suppressor generate, gases are still vented out of the gas block thus generating flash and sound. Generating flash and sound from the gas block is counterproductive to the function of the silencer which is attempting to reduce the flash and sound from the muzzle of the host firearm.
The present invention offers several advantages over the prior art. Four positions of adjustment are provided for. Position one offers a “standard” flow of gas. This position is optimized for the firearm's barrel length and caliber. Position two reduces the flow of gas into the indirect gas operating system so that with the addition of a silencer the indirect gas operating system is still receiving an equivalent amount of gas as was being provided by position one when no silencer was being utilized. Position three blocks the flow of gas between the barrel gas port and the indirect operating system. This position optimizes the sound reduction capability of an attached noise suppressor. Position four increases the amount of gas being communicated to the operating system so that the firearm may operate properly while dirty or when underpowered ammunition is being utilized. Each of the aforementioned positions of adjustment are indexed with a spring and ball detent, and are pre-set at the factory. No tool is required to rotate the adjustment cylinder into one of the four positions. There is no vent in the gas block which allows for excess gas or un-burnt powder to exit.